dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Volt Goat
Normal= ) |damage = 25 |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 4 |runSpeed = 8 |spawnCode = "lightninggoat" |specialAbility = Becomes charged by lightning. |drops = x3 (x2 ) 25% }} |-| Charged= ) |damage = 37.5 (dry target) 62.5 (wet target) |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 4 |runSpeed = 8 |spawnCode = "lightninggoat" |specialAbility = Deals electrical damage. Stuns opponents with electricity. Emits light. |drops = x3 (x2 ) x1 25% }} The Volt Goat is an animal found in the Reign of Giants DLC and is indigenous to the Desert biome. It's essentially a living Lightning Rod; any Lightning that strikes in the vicinity will seek out and charge the Volt Goat, causing it to radiate electricity and glow for 3 days. Unlike most other creatures found in groups, attacking one Volt Goat will not cause the rest of the herd to become hostile to the attacker. Normally a neutral creature, a charged Volt Goat becomes highly aggressive. While charged, any melee attacks made on a Volt Goat will cause an electric shock to its attacker. This shock deals 25 damage and stuns the victim. Any attacks made by a charged Volt Goat to a Player will also cause an electric shock, but without extra damage. The effects of the electric shock cannot be reduced by use of Armor (but can be reduced by Wigfrid's natural damage absorption), however it can be prevented by wearing insulated clothing. Therefore to fight the charged goat, it's advisable to wear any piece of insulated clothing. An Eyebrella, Rain Coat, and Rain Hat are examples of insulated items available. A charged Volt Goat deals electrical damage to Mobs. That means it gains a 1.5x multiplier to a dry target and 2.5x multiplier to wet target. A charged Volt Goat also emits light. Upon death, a Volt Goat will drop 3 Meat and has a 25% chance to also drop a Volt Goat Horn. If killed while it is charged, it will also drop Electric Milk. Similar to Beefalo and Rock Lobsters, Volt Goats roam in herds and reproduce every 1.5 to 2 days as long as at least one remains. Due to this, a player can relocate a herd by killing off all but one, and then pushing (having it chase oneself while aggressive will not work) the last goat to the desired location. It's recommended to have them a fair distance away from any other mobs, walls, or general locations frequently visited during Spring. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Volt Goats only drop 2 meat when killed, have 700 health (double their health in RoG), and will flee from the player similar to a Koalefant. This makes it difficult to engage in battle without cornering it or using ranged weapons. Fighting Strategy Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Volt Goats when playing with characters with a default damage modifier in single-player. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. A Volt Goat takes 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 4 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Tips *Wearing a Rain Hat, Rain Coat or Eyebrella will insulate the player against the electricity of a charged Volt Goat. *Using a Morning Star or an Electric Dart on an uncharged Volt Goat will charge it, so using it is ill-advised unless the player is after Electric Milk. *Setting up Honey production close to Volt Goats will allow for more efficient production of Ice Cream. *Attacking a charged Volt Goat or being attacked by a charged Volt Goat won't overcharge WX-78. *Chasing a Volt Goat large distances will not make it change the herd location. It must be moved slowly in order for that to happen. Teleporting them via the Telelocator Staff won't work either. **After moving a herd into an enclosure, using the Staff on only one Volt Goat makes all the other ones able to be killed so that they will not destroy the walls when charged, and they will eventually respawn. Trivia *Volt Goats were planned to be exclusive to their own biome filled with Tesla Trees, but the idea was later scrapped. *Wickerbottom refers to it as a subspecies of Capra aegagrus. In real life, Capra aegagrus is the scientific name of the Wild Goat. **The Domestic Goat is also a subspecies of Capra aegagrus. *The death animation of the Volt Goat is reminiscent to how fainting goats pass out when startled. *The moment they're struck by lightning, it can be seen that Volt Goats have bones in their ears and beards. Even their horns seem to have smaller bones inside them. * If the player is killed by an electric shock from attacking a charged Volt Goat, the Morgue will show the cause of death as "Shenanigans". Bugs * While trying to unfreeze itself after being frozen, a Volt Goat will sometimes move around in an odd manner while maintaining its frozen position. Gallery ru:Вольт козаfr:Chèvre électrique Category:Animals Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Light Sources Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Diurnals